The Monsters Inside
by Bill-Ciph3r-Th3-Mast3r-D3M0N
Summary: It's Bill here. Its been 3 years since the pines twins left gravity falls. Teen years suck.
1. The Foot That Kicks The Mabel

**Hey Guys. Its Bill Here. So after the summer finnished and the PINES twins *coughs*I HATE THEM*Clears throught* defeated me. Sorry. I hate them for it. They left Gravity Falls and Old sixer behind and went back to living in where ever the live. I forget where they live. Ive been watching them to closely for the past 3 and a half years. This is what happened to them after they left.**

 **So its winter 3 years later and Pinetree is going pretty fine. Mabel on the other hand. In fact no. Rather then narrarate like I was going to ill just show you.**

 **The Monsters Inside**

It was Monday. This year hadn't been good for Mabel. She was starting to find it hard coping with school. Not grade wise. She was second highest in her grade (Dipper being first). The people at her school though had it out for her.

She started highschool off with a lot of friends from Junior high and Dipper (of coarse). That was 2 years ago. After wearing sweaters for the past 3 years (since her and Dipper's summer in Gravity Falls), she decided to start wearing even stupider shirts and brightly coloured pants that were relavant back in the seventies to school instead of sweaters.

First mistake made. That day all she received was laughter at how stupid she looked. So the next day she showed up wearing her standed shooting star sweater with blue jeans.

Second mistake made. The next day she gave up on looking good so she just wore white pants with a white shirt.

Third mistake made. That day her period decided to show up in the middle of the first class of 10. Panicking that she was getting this at the very start of the day she dicided that she would stay after everyone had left and ask dipper to come and help.

Fourth mistake made. By texting Dipper in the middle of class and detailing her situation when Dipper's phone was on the desk facing up and he was sharing a desk with another person the person next to him saw the text first.

Without Him realizing it the boy sitting next to him took a picture of the text and sent it to the whole school. Dipper then noticed his phone was on and picked it up. Then he got another text from the boy sitting next to him.

Checking the text he noticed it was a picture of the text Mabel sent him with "Haha. The 70's girl has bled herself. Pass this on."

Dipper stared at the screen for 10 seconds before nearly crushing his phone.

"Dude, Dipper, calm down man whats wrong." The kid asked. Holding up the phone he showed him. Dipper then placed the phone on the desk, balled his fists then tackled the kid to the ground and then procided to punch the living shit out of the kid.

"YOU…MAY…HAVE…JUST…RUINED…MABEL'S…LIFE…YOU..BASTARD…" Dipper said in between punching the kid.

First Mistake for him. That was 2 seconds before the teacher got back from the printer.

Mabel received a text from Dipper. "Sorry but I cant help you. I have been suspended and Mum is brining you a pair of blue pants and your shooting star hoodie. If I was you I'd tie the jumper around your waste and walk to the bathrooms to change your pants. Mum also said that if you want you can come home as well."

Mabel replied with "Thanks and tell her that I am not going home."

10 minutes later the bell left and all the students left the class laughing at Mabel. Mabel still had no idea why. After the kids left her Mum walked in with her spare clothes. She happily took the pink jumper and tied it around her waist by the sleeves. She later returned to the office with the now blue pants and a bag containing the ruined white pants.

Giving the bag to her Mum she turned to Dipper.

"What did you do to get suspended Bro-bro?" She asked him.

"1 stop calling me that and 2, you probably don't want to know." He said as the 2nd period bell sounded.

"Ill ask later then." Mabel said cheerily. "See ya later Dippingsauce"

Dipper just groaned as Mabel walked off to her locker and next class.

While walking through the hallways she noticed people were staring at her and laughing and whispering to each other. Then she got to her locker.

Fith mistake made.

4 kids from the baseball team showed up behind her and watch carefully as she in put the code to her locker. She didn't notice the boys behind her until the mirrior on the door of her locker reflected them behind her.

She quickly spun around and looked at them.

"Hi." she said confused.

"Im Gary." The one behind her said. The other 3 tried to hold in there laughter while they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"What would you like Gary?" Mabel said as politely as possible. Oblivious to what was about to happen.

That's when Gary grabbed Mabel by the front of her shirt and dropped her on her ass.

"Oww." Mabel yelled in pain. "What was that for?" she yelled on the verge of tears.

Gary started going through her locker throwing things on the floor until he found what he was looking for. Her drawing book.

"Hey" Mabel said."That's mine." She started getting up only to be grabbed and thrown back to the ground. The others then procceeded to kick her in the stomach and head.

Gary then picked helped her up only to throw her back down. She was bawling by now silently on the ground. Gary then grabbed her jumper and with a black marker he crossed out the shooting star and drew a dunce hat.

Then he dropped it next to her then spat on her face.

The 10 witnesses were just about crying with laughter.

First mistake for Gary.

Dipper walked around the corner to collect his stuff from his locker (as he was suspended) and saw what was happening. He looked at the victims body and realized it was Mabel. Gary was about to start kicking her again. Dipper took action and tackled the boys left leg (The one that was not in the air ready to kick Mabel) Gary lost balance and fell to the ground.

Dipper knocked over 3 other people so Gary didn't know who attacked him. Gary stood up and tried to find who attacked him. Luckily his friends did.

They procided to pick Dipper up and hold him in place.

"Oh look. This little kid thinks he can stand up for his girlfriend. How pathetic" Gary said.

Everyone else laughed.

Dipper muttered something incoherrent. "What was that?" Gary said and got closer to his face. Dipper smiled and said. "Your eyes need a clean cause Mabel is my sister mister." He then spat in his face then broke out of the hold he was in. He started fighting against Gary's 3 friends while Gary recovered from being spat at in the eye.

After 3 Minutes of fighting he was finally over powered by the 3 who held him by his arms so he was on his knees.

Gary walked up and said "Good job kid. I didn't think anyone cared for this loser but you did well. For the 30 seconds you had the jump." With every one laughing at Dipper Gary then proceeded to punch Dipper in the stomach until he coughed up blood.

They then dropped him and started kicking instead.

Dipper looked over at Mabel who was trying to stand up with to no avail. He then passed out.

 **Well. That day. Sorry. Year was a very dark one. That day to but I gets worse. That'll have to wait til tomorrow. Bill out.**

 **Mllo Jxybi. Xii peb txkqba txp x mbxzbcri ifcb. Obxifqv exa lqebo mixkp!**


	2. The Runaway Phsycos

**Hey guys. Before Bill begins the chapter I need to warn you that Mabel does some emo things so if you don't like characters that are happy usualy cutting and stuff. Don't read this chapter. And also I forgot to mention last chapter. I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE FROM THE SHOW. Here's Bill:**

 **So Hey Guys. Bill here. Wow. That made me regret following there lives afterwards. But. Annother day annother chapter as ol' Bill says. Here we go.**

Gary and his friends finnished up and turned to Mabel to continue punching her. Gary turned around only to be hit in the face by a grappling hook.

"Grappling hook bitch" Mabel said painfully before coughing up blood.

"Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines to the principles office. RIGHT NOW." The speaker said.

"Hah." Gary said to her. "You're in trouble chump." He then high fived his friends and walked off.

Mabel walked over to Dipper and helped him up. Dipper then came to.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"We're needed in the principles office." Mabel said back to him.

"Okay."he said to me. "But I meant why where those kids kicking you and physically hurting you."

"I…I…"Mabel started but then realized she didn't know why. "Don't know."

Mabel started finding it hard to breathe due to the kicking bruising her chest. She started feeling light headed and out of breathe.

"D…d…ip…per."Mabel said trying to breathe.

"What Mabel?" He asked in return.

"Ca…n't…br…ea…the." She said before falling over and slipping under.

No longer able to walk, Dipper picked her up and walked to the principles office like told to.

Mabel got to go home that day to rest up. Not even monsters of gravity falls could do that much damage to her. Not even **Bill**.

 **So hey. Don't panic. This isnt the end of the story. We're only 1 quarter of the way. This is the end of tat day. This is now three weeks later and Mabel hasnt been able to go a day without her locker being vandalized or someone calling her a name or something like that. She aint that happy girl that defeated me in Gravity Falls. But…**

"Mabel." Dipper said from the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you done. You don't need the shower to cry."

Mabel then shut off the water and looked on the bassin. There was a small pocket knife she bought. Extending the blade she made a few cuts on her arm.

 **Quick Authors Note before Bill comes back.**

 **Yes Mabel is getting deppressed. That's what dick heads will do to people. Im sorry if you don't like this that much but this story is built up by the bullying Mabel is getting. If you don't like people dying then pick another story. Shit. Here comes Bill…**

Quickly getting into pijamas and walking out to let Dipper in. On the way past she grabbed him and huged him tightly. She then broke down and started crying. Again.

"I didn't do anything to them." Mabel blubbered. "What happened that they would think that I'm a slut and a whore and all the rest of the things they call me? WHAT HAPPENED?" she started getting angry that Dipper knew and wasn't telling her.

"Can I shower first maybe Mabel?" He asked her.

"Only if you tell me when you get out." She said. Dipper nodded and she let go of him and he shut the bathroom door and locked it.

He walked over to hang his towel on the towel hanger next to the bassin.

He then noticed the blood in the sink and mabels bloody pocket knife.

He picked up the pocket knife and examined it. Mabel had been cutting. But why. His sister was generally the happiest person out of his entire family. Only a few people could help.

Dipper had his shower and got changed. He walked into their shared room (Cause they hated being in different rooms still even after 3 years).only to find an open window and a note from Mabel.

It read:

 **Hey Bro-bro. I decided I was sick of the shit from school.**

 **So Im on a bus up to Great Uncle Ford and Gravity Falls.**

 **Don't try to follow me please.**

 **-Mabel**

"MUM." Dipper yelled out and bounded down the stairs to show his Mother. And his mother explained that it was her idea and Mabel and her had been planning it for the past few weeks. And the open window was because their room stunk.

Dipper ran up to his room and grabbed a suitcase. His Mum said th bus didn't leave til 9 and it was 8.15 so he had plenty of time to get there. He then quickly wrote a note after ten minutes of packing, grabbed his phone and climbed out the window.

Running as fast as he could to make the 15 minute walk a 7.5 minute one. He arrived with 2 minutes to buy a ticket and get on. Being a double story bus he knew Mabel would be on the top floor so he would sit on the bottom.

The bus left the station 10 seconds after Dipper got on. Relaxing he pulled out his journal labeled **2**.

 **Hey guys. Im gonna fast forward so you don't have to watch the entire 10 hour bus trip so I hope you don't mind.**

 **-Bill.**

The bus pulled into the station just as Dipper was getting back from checking on his sleeping sister. Grabbing his stuff he walked off and quickly left the station before the sleeping girl woke up.

Mabel noticed one of Dippers pens on the floor as she stood up. Picking up her shooting star jumper and putting it on she picked up the pen and thought about it. Shrugging it off as she accidentally brought and dropped it.

Luckily for him he could still easily find his way to Lazy Susan's diner for breakfast.

Walking in no one recognized him at first. Until he asked for some pancakes.

"Hey."Lazy susan said. "You're the boy who saved the town."

"Hush please." Dipper quickly said before she could tell everyone. He ate his food then left. After he left Lazy Susan started telling people.

It spread fast and finally got to Soos who was helping with Ford. So when Mabel arrived you know shit was about to happen.

Mabel knocked on the front door and Ford opened the door.

"Hello Mabel." He said. "Where's Dipper?"

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked confused. "Didn't Mum tell you only I was coming?"

"Well according to Soos he's here in town already." Ford told her.

Mabel thought for a minute and figured out what was going on. She started getting angry.

"DIPPER" She yelled so loudly that Dipper cpuld here it from the other side of town.

"Shit" He said and took off to the ex-Mystery shack. "Im starting to think this was a bad idea."

 **Hey. How was that part of their winter. Well. Poor Mabel. If I could I would've killed those kids after the first time to make an example but the twins mustn't know I watch them like a hawk. Anyway Dinner's ready and I gotta go. Next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
